Timeline of Night Vale and Desert Bluffs
This page details the timeline of Night Vale and Desert Bluffs, using as many references to Welcome to Night Vale episodes as possible. Prehistoric *'4000 BC:' Earliest human settlement of Night Vale. Some cave paintings remain of settlements and "inhuman, shimmering shapes that never came closer or went farther away." (according to Cecil)Episode 7 History Week 18th century *'1745:' The future site of Night Vale and Desert Bluffs is not yet more than a large, featureless desert. Four groups of settlers come to the future site of Night Vale, then leave. The fifth group "looked at each other, shrugged, and plopped down their stuff," establishing the oldest continuous settlement of Night Vale. Early settlers included peace-loving imperialist conquerors and religious leaders who wore "soft meats crowns" made of inverted organs strung around the head.Episode 7 History Week 19th century *'1824:' First meeting of Town Elder Council, later to become the City Council. All records of this meeting destroyed.Episode 7 History Week *'1875:' A bronze statue is erected in honor of the actor Lee Marvin.Episode 36 Missing 20th century *'1943:' For the war effort, Night Vale citizens chant around bloodstones for the victory of the United States in World War II. Federal lawsuit later requires Night Vale to take down its 7-story monument to Night Vale's contributions to the War Effort.Episode 7 History Week *'1952:' Danielle DuBois is the current mayor of Night Vale. She writes a poem in honour of nothing that should never not be unknown, Later, in her honor, a monolith in place of the future dog park is erected.Episode 20 Poetry Week *'1983:' The 1983 Earthquake Dust Fire occurs.Episode 10 Feral Dogs *'ca. 1983:' The City Council abolishes the Summer Reading Program.Episode 28 Summer Reading Program *'1986:' The Night Vale Elementary School bans computers.Episode 34 A Beautiful Dream *'1993:' Poetry Week: During Poetry Week, an unchecked librarian population results in the loss of many innocent and screaming book lovers. 21st century *'2012:' **The dog park's inauguration. No one, except the hooded figures, is to enter the dog park.Episode 1 Pilot **Carlos and his team of scientists arrive to Night Vale.Episode 1 Pilot **The Glow Cloud first passes through Night Vale.Episode 2 Glow Cloud Later in the year, it becomes a member of the school board of Night Vale Elementary School, while its child begins education at the school.Episode 8 The Lights in Radon Canyon *'2013:' **During Poetry Week, the dog park opens, trapping Intern Dana inside.Episode 20 Poetry Week **Mayor Pamela Winchell announces her resignation before the end of 2013 for the first time. She continues to announce her resignation throughout the year.Episode 24 The Mayor **One year after the dog park's inauguration, Carlos is wounded and saved by the Apache Tracker, who dies in process.Episode 25 One Year Later **The Night Vale Subway System opens, and not before long, closes. Petitions are made to re-open it.Episode 29 Subway **StrexCorp Synernists Incorporated buys Night Vale Community Radio.Episode 32 Yellow Helicopters *'2014:' **John Peters - or, rather, his duplicate - begins and then ends selling orange juice that makes people disappear.Episode 38 Orange Grove *'Before 2022:' The position of Night Vale Mayor becomes vacant.Episode 7 History Week *'2052:' Various future events include:Episode 7 History Week **The "Scion of the Dark Order" will descend, realize he mistimed the prophecy, and re-ascend. **The Seventh Siege of the Great Night Vale Temple will rage on. **The "Plague of Buzzing Boils" will kill thousands and annoy thousands more with its buzzing. **The City Council will reveal its true form and eat half of the population. **Approval ratings for the Mayor will be around 40%, despite there having been no mayor for over thirty years. Precise date unknown *Centuries before 2013, Night Vale Community Radio is founded by "mysterious, unseen forces."Episode 32 Yellow Helicopters *During his 15th birthday, Cecil Gershwin Palmer is gifted a microphone set, which he uses to record parody Night Vale Community Radio shows, modeled after the shows by the host of the time, Leonard Burton. Cecil's ambition is not unseen, as he is invited to intern at Night Vale Community Radio. Much later, Cecil replaces Leonard as the host of the shows.Episode 33 Cassette References